


73 Minutes

by MR01



Series: Mend [10]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation plays matchmaker; Mystic Arts-Wizards addition, First Dates, First Time, Inappropriate use of the Infinity Time Stone, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Beyonce, Mentioned Valkyrie, Porn With Plot, Self-Acceptance, Set after Endgame, Time Loop, Time Wish, Whump Stephen Strange due to Time Stone use without his knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: All Stephen had wanted to do was take a break from guarding the New York Sanctum to visit Kamar-Taj since most people are going on a rare holiday break.Or the time he got stuck in a time-loop and got more than he'd bargained for. Not that he would ever complain.





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Dr. Strange' and I have a lot to catch up on but I wanted to get this one out of the way.

* * *

This morning was like any other. He woke up to feeling his hands hurting with slight tremors so he got up to the fridge for an ice pack.

Relatively quickly, with the stealth of a ninja because he was bored with no one around.

He got breakfast out of the way then took a shower and finally got some studying with applied practice over with.

At first he had considered wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt because he is still tired and wants an excuse to crawl back into bed for another hour or day.

Then he thinks he has been 'asleep' for five years and that it's too much. That he of all people should try to live in the moment.

Stephen decides to walk around just to stroll the Sanctum Sanctorum.

When he hears and finds that so far there isn't much amiss or anything remotely devastating going on with the multiverse he takes another shower.

Thinking it time to break from guarding the New York Sanctum to visit Kamar-Taj since most people are going on a rare holiday break. To celebrate their victory, the return of their loved ones. 

It is a day designated to honor the sacrifice of their fallen heros.

Making a quick stop at food truck he buys himself a carne asada burrito and a bottle of coke.

Getting Wong a torta de chorizo and a 7up  he pays for the food.

The moment he arrives he is greeted by a few of his former fellow 'classmates' and he nods acknowledging their presence then makes his way to the library.

Relieved to know that Wong is still available he rushes towards him and tries to play it casual as he leans against his desk.

His Cloak having decided that it too wanted to tag along either for moral support, to edge him on or because it too is a sentient being there is a possibility of it being bored.

 "Hey Wong, can I talk to you?" He sets the food down securely along with Wong's drink.

Taking a sip of his drink he looks around and noticed that the normally they place is a little wrong looking in it's clutter but Stephen knows better.

That it is an organized mess as it's Master is fixing everything.

Wong could have said that he was busy and it honestly would not have been an excuse but something told him that he shouldn't.

That he could always spare a minute or two for Stephen and that is not soley due to the fact that his heartbeat speeds up when he so much as thinks of his name or smile.

So he sets his book down.

There is a new shipment of books being brought in from New Asgard and another of his own selection ready to be shipped out.

In an attempt to not only build a better relationship with Earth's new found family but also to obtain new knowledge on both fronts.

"Hey. What's up Stephen?" Wong makes his way towards him ever careful to not disturb the scene he worked hard to create.

He admits that the place is crowded but there really isn't much people around as it is.

There had not been anyone here for hours up until now.

Which was a blessing.

"Nothing much I just wanted to-"Stephen  takes a step back and accidentally knocks over a large stack of books beside him.

Not only that but he also spilled his drink all over his clothes and there is a puddle getting soaked up by several books.

"I can fix this." The note of desperation is not lost on either of them but Stephen doesn't acknowledge it as his hands glow orange with the magic.

Oddly enough his actions have little effect and he knows that it is probably due to space magic.

Then that the Queen of New Asgard Valkyrie nay Thor and all of his people would at some level be upset.

That even though it was his fault all of it, the blame would fall on Wong's shoulders.

"Not these. Look you've done enough. Please leave."

Wong doesn't look at him and Stephen takes note of the delicate way Wong holds the tarnished books.

He singlehandedly destroyed a piece of history and he realizes that he isn't wearing the Eye of Agamotto right now.

"Wong just give me a few minutes I-" He stops talking when Wong finally meets his eyes and he is at a loss for words at what he sees.

"Save it Stephen. I know accidents happen but I will not repeat myself." He picks up the books and moves them to a less cluttered table.

When he looks back Stephen is gone and so is the rest of the mess.

The moment he arrives back at the Sanctum he turns on the lights and kicks off his shoes as he begins to undress.

He shrugs the Cloak off and it surprisingly obliges probably because it is aware of his mood.

Of how bad he fucked up and he just wants to go to sleep because this is definitely not a great day for him so far.

And he is more than ready for it to end therefore he will take matters into his own hands and go to sleep. 

He makes a noise of distress as he mumbled into his pillow.

"Shit. I wish I had not mucked this up so badly."

A moment later he goes for the lights and the Cloak makes its move.

Reaching for the Eye of Agamotto. It pries the thing open bent on helping out Dr. Strange and the kind Librarian get a do-over.

If anyone deserves a happy little moment it would certainly be them.

And by that logic Levi Cloak here is gonna make it happen.

* * *

  **Re-take one**

This morning was like any other.

He woke up to feeling his hands hurting with slight tremors so he got up to the fridge for an ice pack.

Relatively quickly, with the stealth of a ninja because he was bored with no one around.

He got breakfast out of the way then took a shower and finally got some studying with applied practice done.

Thank God, he had been putting it off..

At first he had considered wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt because he is still tired and wants an excuse to crawl back into bed for another hour or day.

Then he thinks he has been 'asleep' for five years and that it's too much.

That he of all people should try to live in the moment.

Stephen yawns. He decides to walk around just to stroll the Sanctum Sanctorum.

When he hears and finds that so far there isn't much amiss or anything remotely devastating going on with the multiverse he takes another shower.

Thinking it time to break from guarding the New York Sanctum to visit Kamar-Taj since most people are going on a rare holiday break.

To celebrate their victory, the return of their loved ones. 

It is a day designated to honor the sacrifice of their fallen heros.

Making a quick stop at food truck he knows what he wants to get but his Cloak drags his hands over to a different picture on the menu so he goes with the 'suggestion.' 

Buys himself some carne asada fries and Sprite.

Getting Wong a hotdog and a Gatorade he pays for the food.

The moment he arrives he is greeted by a few of his former fellow 'classmates' and he waves.

Quick to move as he makes his way to the library.

Relieved to know that Wong is still available he rushes towards him and tries to play it casual as he leans against his desk.

His Cloak having decided that it too wanted to tag along either for moral support, to edge him on or because it too is a sentient being there is a possibility of it being bored.

 "Hey Wong, can I talk to you?" He sets the food down securely along with Wong's drink.

Taking a sip of his drink he looks around and noticed that the normally they place is a little wrong looking in it's clutter but Stephen knows better.

That it is an organized mess as it's Master is fixing everything.

Wong could have said that he was busy and it honestly would not have been an excuse but something told him that he shouldn't.

That he could always spare a minute or two for Stephen and that is not soley due to the fact that his heartbeats speed up when he so much as thinks of his name or smile.

So he sets his book down.

There is a new shipment of books being brought in from New Asgard and another of his own selection ready to be shipped out.

In an attempted to not only build a better relationship with Earth's new found family but also to obtain new knowledge on both fronts.

"Hey. What's up Stephen?" Wong makes his way towards him ever careful to not disturb the scene he worked hard to create.

He admits that the place is crowded but there really isn't much people around as it is.

There had not been anyone here for hours up until now.

"Nothing much I just wanted to-"Stephen  takes a step back and accidentally knocks over a large stack of books beside him.

Not only that but he also spilled his drink all over his Cloak (thank the Gods) yet now there is a puddle getting soaked up by a book.

"I can fix this." The note of desperation is not lost on either of them but Stephen doesn't acknowledge it as his hands glow orange with the magic.

Oddly enough his actions have little effect and he knows that it is probably due to space magic.

Then that the Queen of New Asgard Valkyrie nay Thor and all of his people would at some level be upset.

That even though it was his fault all of it, the blame would fall on Wong's shoulders.

"Not these. Or it. Look you have done enough. Please leave."

Wong doesn't look at him and Stephen takes note of the delicate way Wong holds the tarnished book.

He is glad it was only one, it could have been so much worse.

Still he singlehandedly destroyed a piece of history and he realizes that he isn't wearing the Eye of Agamotto right now.

"Wong just give me a few minutes I-" He stops talking when Wong finally meets his eyes and he is at a loss for words at what he sees.

"Save it Stephen. I know accidents happen but I will not repeat myself." He picks up the books and moves them to a less cluttered table.

When he looks back Stephen is gone and so is the rest of the mess.

The moment he arrives back at the Sanctum he turns on the lights and kicks off his shoes as he begins to undress.

He shrugs the Cloak off and it surprisingly obliges probably because it is aware of his mood.

He fucked up and he just wants to go to sleep because this is definitely not a great day for him so far.

And he is more than ready for it to end therefore he will take matters into his own hands and go to sleep.

He fucked up and over a mistake that could have been easily avoided. It just pisses him off to no end.

**Take two**

This morning was like any other. 

He wakes up to the feeling of a splitting head ache. 

To add wood to the fire his hands are hurting as they begin to spasm with slight tremors. 

He feels like shit to be honest. With a huff he gets up.

Heading to the fridge for an ice pack and some ibuprofen hoping for a quick recovery.

He got breakfast out of the way at a sloths pace.

Took a shower and decided to skip studying or practice.

He considered wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt because he's still tired and wants an excuse to crawl back into bed for another hour or day so he does.

Stephen puts on sweatpants and takes a nice long nap.

He thinks he has been asleep for five years and he wakes up so damn well rested. 

 Looking at the clock he notices the time and decides to walk around just to stroll the Sanctum Sanctorum.

When he hears and finds that so far there isn't much amiss or anything remotely devastating going on with the multiverse.

He wants to visit Kamar-Taj when he remembers the date. It's a holiday break.

It is a day designated to honor the sacrifice of their fallen heros.

Making a quick stop at restaurant he knows what he wants to get but his Cloak drags his hands over to a different picture on the menu so he goes with the 'suggestion.' 

Buys himself a breakfast sandwich with hot chocolate.

Getting Wong a breakfast platter and a cup of coffee.

Thinking it'll be fine despite the time so he pays for the food.

The moment he arrives he is greeted by no one so he makes his way to the library.

Relieved to know that Wong is still available he rushes towards him and tries to play it casual as he leans against his desk.

His Cloak having decided that it too wanted to tag along either for moral support, to edge him on or because it too is a sentient being there is a possibility of it being bored.

 "Hey Wong, I got you breakfast. Take a break with me so that we can talk." He sets the food down securely along with Wong's drink.

Taking a sip of his drink he looks around and noticed that the normally they place is a little wrong looking in it's clutter but Stephen knows better.

That it is an organized mess as it's Master is fixing everything.

Wong could have said that he was busy and it honestly would not have been an excuse.

Stephen knows that and yet Wong doesn't. He smiles at him and nods.

Moving towards him and an empty table.

There was a new shipment of books being brought in from New Asgard and another of his own selection ready to be shipped out.

In an attempted to not only build a better relationship with Earth's new found family but also to obtain new knowledge on both fronts.

"Hey. What's up Stephen?" Wong makes his way towards him ever careful to not disturb the scene he worked hard to create.

He admits that the place is somewhat crowded but there really isn't much people around as it is.

There had not been anyone here for hours up until now.

"Nothing much I just wanted to-"Stephen was going to take a step back but Cloak here decided to hold him in place.

He looks over his shoulder slightly and sighs in relief. He could have accidentally knocked over the large stack of books beside him.

Not only that but he also could have spilled his drink all over them. That would have sucked.

 Wong laughs openly and wholeheartedly, Stephen cannot help but join him as he thinks of the damage aborted.

They take a seat and eat in silence until Stephen cracks it with a sledgehammer.

"I can help you organize the library. You'll be free in no time."

Stephen wipes his mouth as he looks at him. Waiting for a response. His heart hammering away with anticipation for some reason.

He doesn't know where to go from here but it most definitely involves talking.

"Oh nah. I appreciate the offer but I made a schedule for it today." Wong moves to get his garbage and Stephen looks surprised as Cloak grabs hold of Wongs arm.

Taking the opportunity to say.

"Mhm alright then. I'm going to hang out here and get some studying out of the way. If you want a break or to tap out for a bit. I will be here to help you."

He places his hand over the fabric and tugs gently whispering a 'okay let go now, c'mon' then he looks at him as his face goes a little pink while he says the words 'sorry this'll take a minute.' 

Wong is free moments later and walks away like nothing happened while Stephen is still left wondering what that was about.

The moment he arrives back at the Sanctum he turns on the lights and kicks off his shoes as he begins to undress.

He shrugs the Cloak off and it surprisingly obliges probably because it is aware of his mood.

He had a great day and he just wants to go to sleep because this is definitely not a one time deal for him. It was worth it.

And he is more than ready for it to end therefore he will take matters into his own hands and go to sleep.

**Take three**

This morning was like any other. 

He wakes up to feeling of a splitting head ache. 

To add wood to the fire his hands are hurting as they begin to spasm with slight tremors. 

Stephen feels like shit to be honest. Still he gets up. He can brave this.

He has been through worse although right now it does not feel like it.

Heading to the fridge for an ice pack and some ibuprofen hoping for a a quick recovery.

He got breakfast out of the way at a sloths pace his whole body aching and he wonders what that is about but not enough to do much about it.

After a few minutes he took a shower and decided to skip studying or practice.

He considered wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt because he is still tired.

Wants a good excuse to crawl back into bed for another hour or day so he does.

Stephen puts on sweatpants and takes a nice long nap.

He thinks he has been asleep for five years and he wakes up so damn well rested. 

 Looking at the clock he notices the time and decides to walk around just to stroll the Sanctum Sanctorum.

When he hears and finds that so far there isn't much amiss or anything remotely devastating going on with the multiverse.

He wants to visit Kamar-Taj when he remembers the date. It's a holiday break.

It is a day designated to honor the sacrifice of their fallen heros.

Making a quick stop at restaurant he knows what he wants to get but his Cloak drags his hands over to a different picture on the menu so he goes with the 'suggestion.' 

Buys himself a churro with hot tea.

Getting Wong a banana nut muffin and a mimosa because it's never too early or late.

Thinking it'll be fine despite the time so he pays for the food.

The moment he arrives he is greeted by no one so he makes his way to the library.

Relieved to know that Wong is still available he rushes towards him and tries to play it casual as he leans against his desk.

His Cloak having decided that it too wanted to tag along either for moral support, to edge him on or because it too is a sentient being there is a possibility of it being bored.

 "Hey Wong, I got you a light snack. Take a break with me so that we can talk." He sets the food down securely along with Wong's drink.

Taking a sip of his drink he looks around and noticed that the normally they place is a little wrong looking in it's clutter but Stephen knows better.

That it is an organized mess as it's Master is fixing everything.

Wong could have said that he was busy and it honestly would not have been an excuse.

Stephen knows that and yet Wong doesn't. He smiles at him and nods. Moving towards him and an empty table.

There is a new shipment of books being brought in from New Asgard and another of his own selection ready to be shipped out.

In an attempted to not only build a better relationship with Earth's new found family but also to obtain new knowledge on both fronts.

"Hey. What's up Stephen?" Wong makes his way towards him ever careful to not disturb the scene he worked hard to create.

He admits that the place is somewhat crowded but there really isn't much people around as it is.

There had not been anyone here for hours up until now.

"Nothing much I just wanted to-"Stephen was going to take a step back but Cloak here decided to hold him in place. 

After a moment it pulls him with little effort to a clear area. Leaving Wong to grab the food instead.

He looks over at where he had been and sighs in relief. 

Knowing himself he knows he could have easily, accidentally of course knocked over the large stack of books that had been beside him.

Not only that but he also could have spilled his drink all over them. That would have sucked.

 Wong laughs openly and wholeheartedly, as he walks towards the table.

Stephen cannot help but join him as he thinks of the damage aborted.

They take a seat and eat in silence until Stephen cracks it with a sledgehammer.

"I can help you organize the library. You'll be free in no time."

Stephen wipes his mouth as he looks at him. Waiting for a response.

He doesn't know where to go from here but it most definitely involves talking.

"Oh great. I appreciate the offer. We can start here. I made simple a schedule for it today." 

Wong moves to get his garbage because he is done eating and he wants to continue.

Stephen looks up in surprise as Cloak grabs hold of Wong's arm. Holding him in place.

"Mhm alright then."

He places his hand over the fabric and tugs gently whispering a 'okay let go now, c'mon' then he looks at him as his face goes a little pink while he says the words 'sorry this'll take a minute.' 

Wong is free moments later and walks away like nothing happened.

Then returned with a small stack of books and tells him how to organize them while Stephen is still left wondering what that was about.

The moment he arrives back at the Sanctum he turns on the lights and kicks off his shoes as he begins to undress.

He shrugs the Cloak off and it surprisingly obliges probably because it is aware of his mood.

He had a wonderful yet kind of boring day and he just wants to go to sleep because this is definitely one time deal for him.

It was worth it. He is happy.

And he is ready for it to end. He goes to sleep.

**Take four**

This morning is like any other. He wakes up to feeling of a mild head ache.

To add wood to the fire his hands are kinda numb as they begin to spasm with slight tremors. 

He feels like shit to be honest still, he gets up.

Heading to his phone he pulls up his playlist and sets the speakers on loud.

He needs the something to take his mind off the head ache.

After a few minutes when that doesn't work he heads up to his fridge for an ice pack and some ibuprofen hoping for a quick recovery.

Switching the station to shuffle he gets breakfast out of the way at a sloths pace.

Took a shower well more like stood under the showerhead long after the soap suds left him.

After he was done standing there having almost fallen asleep twice he put on some pajamas and decided to skip studying or practice.

Today is just not the one for him. Maybe tomorrow.

He mildly considered changing clothes since he got some ketchup on his shirt.

Thought about wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt at first because he is still tired.

Plus could use an excuse to crawl back into bed for another half hour but he is comfortable as he is currently.

 He puts off wanting to nap for half an hour.

Turning off the music he throws away the newspaper he had been skimming.

Stephen sets an alarm on his phone and uses his magic to shut the blinds so that he is surrounded in darkness.

He takes a nice nap.

By the time he wakes up he thinks he has been asleep for five years.

He laughs something void of humor and he wakes up so damn well rested.

Turning his alarm off he yawns.

 Looking at the clock he notices the time and decides to walk around just to stroll the Sanctum Sanctorum.

When he hears and finds that so far there isn't much amiss or anything remotely devastating going on with the multiverse.

He wants to visit Kamar-Taj when he remembers the date. It's a holiday break.

It is a day designated to honor the sacrifice of their fallen heros.

Making a quick stop at gas station nearby.

Knows what he wants to get but his Cloak drags his hands over to a different picture on the menu so he goes with the 'suggestion.' 

Buys himself a meatball sub with a juice box thinking that the wants something light because he suddenly wants to vomit blood and that it is really weird.

He dismissed the thought. Nothing gets past him or it won't.

Stephen is Sorcerer Supreme. He will live up to his name.

He has to do that there is never a repeat of Thanos and the clusterfuck it brought in the fall out.

Getting Wong a Philly cheese steak sandwich and a mango-raspberry slushy. 

Thinking it will be fine despite the time so he pays for the food. He rushes out of the store.

The moment he arrives he is greeted by no one so he makes his way to the library.

Relieved to know that Wong is still available he rushes towards him and tries to play it casual as he leans against his desk.

His Cloak having decided that it too wanted to tag along either for moral support, to edge him on or because it too is a sentient being there is a possibility of it being bored.

 "Hey Wong, I got you.."Stephen looks at his watch gauging the time.

"Food. Take a break from whatever you are doing. I'm bored and I want to talk." He sets the food down securely along with Wong's drink.

Taking a sip of his drink he looks around and noticed that the shelves are full of books but aren't overstuffed in there so that's good.

Wong raised an eyebrow in question as Stephen waits patiently for his response.

He could have said that he was busy and it probably would not have been an excuse.

Stephen knows that and yet Wong laughs for a moment.

He smiles at him and nods. Moving towards him and an empty table.

"Alright. I'll go first. There is a shipment of books from New Asgard in and I just finished organizing them." 

Stephen hands him his food and digs in after a few bites saying.

"You're attempting to not only build a better relationship with Earth's new found residents. You also want to obtain new knowledge on both fronts. How wonderful."

There had not been anyone here for hours up until now.

Wong had thought it peaceful yet somewhat boring and now that Stephen is here he finds himself relieved.

Happy to have someone to talk to especially about this because it matters to him.

"Thanks, I just hope people on both sides take advantage of the opportunity provided. We could do so much good and learn even more." 

Wong grabs a napkin and gets ready to throw out his garbage as Stephen moves to follow him.

They are by the trashcan when his Cloak decides to mess with him and he is losing his footing all of a sudden.

Only to have his friend catch him with magic and as if he had not thought that was enough he is physically holding on to him.

Stephen blinks his face showing confusion, gratefulness and surprise as he whispered the words.

 "Hey Wong" because he can not trust himself to say more or any louder.

Wong kisses him against a shelf suddenly.

It's tender and unexpected yet he finds it electrifying.

He wants more but he refrains not wanting to test his luck in case this was a one time deal.

Wong looks at him gauging his reaction before meeting his lips again.

And Stephen's whole world is undone as he feels him run his fingers through his hair.

All he can do when they break apart is catch his breath as he says. "Damn you've really got it like that."

His heart is still pounding loudly as his eyes soften when he gets the fallen garbage.

**Take five**

This morning is to him like any other.

He wakes up to a hard on straining against his boxers.

To add wood to the fire his hands are hurting as they begin to spasm with slight tremors.

Yet he is still clutching the bed sheets tightly. 

He feels like shit to be honest.

He should not be dreaming about Wong or thinking that he would really like to wrap his lips around his cock.

Stephen gets up. 

Heading to the fridge for an ice pack and some ibuprofen hoping for a quick recovery.

He places the ice pack on his hands and skips breakfast.

Takes an ice cold shower because his hands hurt too much to masturbate properly and he doesn't want to use magic.

 He studied lightly for an hour. He is wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt because wearing anything else is out of the question. 

 Looking at the clock he skips walking around the Sanctum Sanctorum.

Grabbing the Cloak of Levitation because it can really be of assistance today he opens a portal straight to Kamar-Taj.

The moment he arrives he is greeted by a former coworker and he bypasses her effortlessly as he makes his way to the library.

Relieved to know that Wong is still available he walks towards him calmly and tries to play it casual as he leans against his desk.

His Cloak is just tagging along for the ride.

Flapping rapidly so he shrugs it off while being mildly confused but going with it.

 "Hey Wong, I did not get you breakfast. I had a rough morning but I've got you tomorrow." 

Stephen doesn't meet his eyes and Wong stands up in alarm. He could care less about the food. 

He walks towards him ignoring the books as best as he can without knocking them over.

Standing before him in minutes. "Let me see your hands, Stephen."

"Wong it's not just that. As much as I just wanted to-"Stephen was going to finish his thought but Cloak here decided to push him right into Wong's hold.

"You were saying?" Wong holds his trembling hands in his and Stephen wants to rip them away.

Say that he has too much pride and normally he would but right now he just wants to stay like this a moment longer.

He slumps against Wong whose hold is steadfast.

Wong runs a quick diagnosis spell on him finding nothing much out of the blue so he takes him to him room and let's him sleep there.

Worry consuming him. 

Still the Cloak of Levitation is there whisking by him and Stephen every few minutes to keep him company so he feels a little better.

**Take six**

This morning was like any other. He woke up to feeling his hands hurting with slight tremors so he got up to the fridge for an ice pack.

He uses the restroom then brushes his teeth.

Showering quickly then he scans over the New York Sanctum and area.

Absolutely nothing interesting is happening so he decides to leave.

Visits Kamar-Taj since most people are going on a holiday.

Finding a few old 'classmates' and even bothering to say 'hello' he spots Wong by the library door and okay he knows he got up here quickly.

Left the NY Sanatorium way too early but he doesn't care.

He's here now and his Cloak is hitting his arm lightly because Stephen in his rush had not bothered to wait long.

Stephen smilies at him strangely as he works on a spell and Wong stands there looking like a deer caught in the middle of the road.

Suddenly they are in the middle of the library and is clear of the new shipment of books.

He is a little worried until he sees that they are in the mirror dimension.

"Can I please suck you off. I cannot stop thinking about it. Trust me, I've tried."

Stephen leans against him and he looks thirsty like he is just in heat yet coherent and it's kinda overwhelming but Wong doesn't find himself apposed to the idea.

He doesn't trust himself with words so he just nods and Stephen kisses him deeply.

Meeting his tongue after a few seconds as his shaking fingers steady themselves on his robe.

Mumbling a 'you sure about this' and Wong just kisses him again. In between them saying 'yes' and 'go on Stephen.'

Stephen smilies as he gets on his knees before him.

Holding his cock delicately as he licks the head experientially. 

Before taking him in with purpose after he got the hang of this. 

Fondling his balls as he deepthroats him and he picks up speed when he hears Wong losing himself in the moment.

He finds the taste delicious and he doesn't want to give it up but this isn't all he came for.

Pulling away slowly he looks up at him and says.

"Wong. I think I'm losing it. Yet I'm living for your dick so that just makes complete sense to me. It adds up." He laughs as he wipes at his lips a little.

"I want you to take me against this shelf." He is quick to stand and towers over him.

Undressing and bending over slightly as he works himself open.

Using magic to steady his hands and grabs lube.

Undoing himself as the magic thrummed deep within him. Exposing him wide open for Wong to see.

Wong kisses his neck then his back. Kisses his inner thighs then licks around his hole delicately before placing a kiss to it.

And if Stephen had thought he had it bad before his feelings for Wong were definitely confirmed.

After a couple of minutes Wong works his way in slowly, careful with his thick fingers as he takes Stephen against a shelf.

Replacing them with his cock after he thinks it's been long enough and Stephen is ready, needy for him.

Trusting in hard only to pull halfway out slowly then do it again as he picks up speed after a few minutes.

Covering his mouth with his hand to muffle out the noises even though there is hardly people around and even if there were no one would know what they are doing.

He doesn't know what got into Stephen all of a sudden but he will take care of him.

Do anything to help in any way he can.

**  Take seven**

 He wakes up to feeling of a massive head ache and there is too much noise.

For a minute he actually wonders if he went out drinking with Wong or Thor, both.

If he had he would have gone with both, Banner and The Grandmaster. They are so fun to be around when drunk.

He does not want to puke and he does not have a hangover but his brain feels like it's splitting at a subatomic level.

To add wood to the fire his hands are kinda useless as they lay at his side with slight tremors. 

He feels like shit to be honest still, he gets up.

Heading to the fridge for an ice pack and some more ibuprofen than he would normally take.

He is hoping for a quick recovery.

He got breakfast out of the way at a sloths pace.

Took a shower and decided to get some studying then practice done.

Today is just not the one for him. Maybe tomorrow.

He considered wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt because he's still tired and wants a excuse to crawl back into bed for another hour or day.

So he grabs his sling ring thinking that he definitely needs the help.

Stephen puts on sweatpants and stretches on his mattress leisurely.

He opens a portal to who knows where as his eyes start to close of their own accord.

All he knows is that he takes a nice long nap.

By the time he wakes up he is greater by the smell of bacon and eggs.

He laughs something void of humor as he wakes up fully.

So damn well rested. Even his headache is gone. 

 Looking at the clock he notices the time and decides to walk around just to stroll the Sanctum Sanctorum.

When he hears and finds that Wong is sitting at his dining table eating some food.

He isn't as surprised to find a plate set up for him.

Stephen smilies at him politely and mumbled a sheepish 'thanks' as he sits down.

Digging in with vigor he focused all of his attention on the food.

He had wanted to visit Kamar-Taj when he remembered the date. It's a holiday after all.

It is a day designated to honor the sacrifice of their fallen heros.

He dismissed the thought. Nothing will get past him.

Stephen is Sorcerer Supreme. He will live up to his name.

He has to make sure that there is never a repeat of Thanos and the clusterfuck it brought in the fall out.

Looking at Wong as he grabs a napkin snaps him out of his thoughts.

He watches him as he gets ready to throw out his garbage.

Stephen moves to follow him without realizing that he wasn't finished.

Normally he would not want to be wasteful, would consider himself rude.

Especially after someone took the time to make it but right now he just wants to act. 

They are by the trashcan when his Cloak decides to mess with him and Wong is losing his footing all of a sudden.

Only to have his dear friend catch him with magic and as if he had not thought that was enough he is physically holding on to him.

Stephen blinks his face showing confusion, something akin to relief and surprise as he whispered the words.

 "You okay there Wong?" because he can not trust himself to say more or any louder.

Wong kisses him against the counter suddenly.

Aiming not so well as his garbage lands on the floor.

He does not mind.

Then he feels overwhelmingly dizzy as he pulls away.

Touches his lips with shaking fingers. "Okay. Food for thought this is kind of deja-vu-y."

"Does it?" Wong is looking at him as if Stephen knows something that he doesn't and okay that is expected he is the Sorcerer Supreme.

He thinks maybe Stephen glances at a different dimension.

One where they were more than friends or fellow magicians.

One where perhaps they were a family.

"Yes. So does this."  Stephen doesn't break eye contact as he removes his clothes beginning with his shirt.

Starting sinfully slow, teasing up until Wong says 'okay' far too quiet for Stephen to think that had he not been watching he could have made himself think it was wishful thinking.

This time Stephen looks a little nervous about what's to come.

He hasn't done anything remotely like this since before his 'accident.'

His body is fine, he has some scrapes and scares that will never leave him but to be so open and exposed..

The tremors or pain in his hands might act up.

He still a look a panic briefly flashes through his eyes and Wong takes his hands in his gently. 

Trying to reassure him. Saying that nothing has to happen.

That it was probably a spur of the moment thing and that everything is okay.

Stephen nods as he takes a moment. A look of determination and what Wong can only describe as love is displayed on his features.

Before Stephen is kissing him again.

Gasping his name and sinful nothings against his ear whilst pulling at the ties on his robe and clothes.

He works him open with methodical care.

Using magic to locate him a decent bottle of lube throughout the Cosmos because he can.

He inserts a finger carefully then two and three as he holds Wong against the wall. 

Thrusting in gently only to pull halfway out slowly then do it again as he picks up speed.

Grabbing hold of his cock as per-cum drips onto the floor. Moving his hand quicker.

Saying sweet little nothings against his neck before biting down lightly when he comes.

  **Take eight**

Today he wakes up to a throbbing erection and an even worse fever.

His Cloak is killing him a little quicker as it keeps whooshing back an forth as if it's worried.

To add water to the fire his hands are feeling better than they have in a long time. 

Which is a little weird because they lay at his side with slight tremors. 

Perhaps he is delirious.

He feels like shit to be honest still, he tries to get up.

Really he is not all too surprised when it doesn't work.

He takes a deep breath and focuses all of his attention into forming a portal to the nearest hospital or clinic.

He just wants some professional help. 

His eyes shut sluggishly and he jumped scared as shit when he sees Wong entering through the portal. 

Heading to the fridge for an ice pack or a wash cloth and maybe a bottle or two of ibuprofen than he would normally take.

He is hoping for a quick recovery and is trying to think of old people to get rid of his pressing issue.

Wong doesn't say anything about what he sees.

He just goes for a bowl full of cold water and a dry wash cloth.

After a moment Wong cleans him up and even though Stephen feels better he knows it's not enough.

"I'm going to get all the ice I can find in your freezer. Strip. You're going to take an ice bath."

Stephen doesn't bother with shame as he gets naked and walks for the restroom.

The facilities in the master bedroom have both a shower and a bathtub.

He is good on that front. So far he has not ever used the bathtub but when he first moved in he had made sure to soak the place in bleach just to be safe.

He bends down with some effort to close the lid and pulls up the handle with the blue sticker signaling cold water.

Waiting for about two minutes he takes a deep breath and goes in. 

Thirsty. Feeling cramp-like pains in his lower abdomen. He tries to breathe slowly as he waits for them to ebb.

It seems he has too many problems today and judging by the clock, it isn't even brunch time yet.

When he sees Wong again his erection still hasn't disappeared and he's more than a little embarrassed now.

Stephen wishes he could just relax here. Run a hand through his face and eat some ice chips.

But he can't and just thinking about it too long makes the pain in his eyes, his brain intensify. 

Words far too gentle yet resolute that snap him back to reality, the present.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I could help you get rid of it."

Stephen's gaze is sharp against his own even in this state.

He relents after a moment probably weighing his options. Gripping the edges of the bathtub with a small 'please.' 

The motion evidently painful to Wong, judging by the low hiss and puff of cool air. 

He carefully unlatches his hands on the tub not sure if this is the best thing he can do but going with it anyway.

He kisses Stephen's hands. Adding calming spells to them before setting them on back on the tubs edges. This is flat and resting.

Stephen feels his face heats up despite the temperature. 

When Wong touches him it feels like lightning striking water and his head rolls back as his tension leaves him.

And after that first tug Stephen is a moaning, desperate mess of a man.

He adds pressure and then the speed is easing up. Hand stills completely only when he sees tears falling from Stephen's eyes.

All too suddenly Wong feels dirty and despicable as if he just hurt his dearest friend.

He feels like a monster because despite his good intentions of wanting to help him.

 As bad as it sounds he had kind of found himself enjoying this.

If the quickening of his pulse and his growing erection are an indication.

But the words. 'Wong, I love you.' whispered like a mantra catch him off guard.

Wong doesn't know what to say so he doesn't respond or try to even acknowledge the words. 

His movements are tentative at first then a little faster, minutely harsher before he's kissing his temple delicately.

When Stephen's temperature is back down to workable levels and his sexual frustrations are dealt with for the time being Wong opens the drain and ushers him into the shower to get properly clean.

Stephen smilies something genuine, his eyes soft as he stands before him.

Body trembling as water drips down his form. "You can always join me."

Wong meets his eyes careful to not avert his gaze as he says that the offer is tempting but he really wants to get started on breakfast.

Once he is out and wrapped in a towel Wong helps him put on sweatpants and a t-shirt.

He ends up making him some apple/cinnamon oatmeal then feeds it to him carefully.

After a couple of minutes he tells him to go to sleep because he knows that Stephen is still tired and should crawl back into bed for another hour or a day if need be.

Before he goes to sleep Stephen mumbles out the words 'definitely deja-vu-y.'

** Take nine**

This morning was like any other. He woke up feeling amazing emotionally but physically to feeling his hands hurting.

They have slight tremors so he got up to the fridge for an ice pack then he tries some hand exercises he had learned from physical therapy a while ago.

It works as well as he expected it to so he turns on the TV and watches an episode of Live PD then another of Cops only to land on Impractical Jokers.

Once Stephen got breakfast out of the way he took a shower and finally got some studying with applied practice out of his way.

Stephen thinks something is off today. He can't quite remember what.

Or put his finger on it so he lets the nagging feeling, the itch in the back of his mind to dissolve.

He moves to close his current spell book thinking that today should be a good time to take a break from guarding the New York Sanctum.

That he could visit Kamar-Taj since most people are going on a rare holiday break.

When he spots his Cloak whooshing towards him at top speed as if up to something then it's like lightning striking him in the face.

Everything is so clear and it just hurts it makes so much sense.

 "I'm stuck in a time-loop. Fantastic."

He doesn't know how he knows or what to expect from that piece of information now that he has it but he does now so he will risk staying at home tonight.

  **Take ten**

This morning was like any other. He woke up to feeling his hands hurting with slight tremors so he got up to the fridge for an ice pack.

Relatively quickly, with the stealth of a ninja because he was bored with no one around.

He got breakfast out of the way then took a shower and finally got some studying with applied practice out of his way.

Stephen takes a break from guarding the New York Sanctum to visit Kamar-Taj since most people are going on a rare holiday break.

He brings the Cloak of Levitation with him as a extra measure but leaves the Eye of Agamotto where it is.

Since Thanos and all six of the Infinity stones he is a little weary of tempting fate.

Stephen runs around Kamar-Taj like a ninja he is looking everywhere for Wong and everyone he sees so far are not him.

They are therefore useless to him. Just as he is thinking that he should split and send Cloak here to track Wong down like a bloodhound he hears the person he was looking for.

"Hey watch it. What the is wrong with you just going around running like that, Stephen you know better." 

Stephen smilies something devious as he shows all teeth and there is a low key evil or deeply mischievous look to his eyes that has Wongs heart speeding up faster than average.

 "What if I told you I was hired to kill you. By an anonymous benefactor placing a high stakes contract on you."

That's not what he had wanted to say. Not by a long shot but he panicked and okay he wants to see how this plays out.

This day in particular so he can see just what makes it so special.

Wong is talking again and he commands all of his attention as he shakes his head and gives him a 'try me' look while saying.

"I'd say you could get in line and wait until I'm done sorting out the books New Asgard lent us."

Not bothering to repress his smile he watches Wong as he walks past him stopping a few steps ahead.

Standing by the entrance he looks over his shoulder.

"Strange, since you want to kill me so bad. You're going to help me sort them then you will buy me dinner."

"It's the least you could do, right. With all of that ill will you're carrying. Then, I think I might just have to buy you dessert or a drink to sweeten up your life a little."

Stephen smilies at him. Staying behind a moment as he mumbled to him and his Cloak.

"You know what Wong, that sounds fair. I'm even mad."

** Take eleven**

This morning he is ready. He knows that it will be like any other. 

He woke up to feeling his hands hurting with slight tremors so he got up to the fridge for an ice pack.

There is still no one around.

He got breakfast out of the way then took a shower and finally got some studying with applied practice out of his way.

This time he got a new book.

Stephen takes a break from guarding the New York Sanctum to visit Kamar-Taj since he can and has for he has no idea how long.

He no closer to cracking the code but he can have some fun maybe make shit up as he goes, learn something new or just be honest with himself and go after what he really wants.

Honestly this field is offering him a free crash course without any repercussions.

It's like a get out of jail free card. He will not look this gift horse in the mouth just yet.

He arrives at Kamar-Taj dressed to the nines and he knows it.

 "Hey Wong can I see you in your chamber for a minute." Stephen smilies something innocent yet the way he is staring at him is anything but.

"Sure..Stephen, how are you?" Wong had led him here and now he is sitting by his bed looking up at him wondering what could be so pressing that he wants to meet him here.

Stephen moves with the agility of a viper as he kisses him deeply.

Opening his mouth and meeting his tongue in careful yet sure movements. 

Wong doesn't get a word in as he gives in and Stephen has them naked, ready in seconds.

He takes him against a shelf. Trusting in hard only to pull halfway out slowly then do it again as he picks up speed.

Going harder with deeper strokes as he continues dead set in rocking Wong's world.

Mimicking the actions he just knows so intimately. 

By the end of it when both are breathing heavily and a little thirsty he isn't sure which of the two says.

"Well I confirmed it. I'm dead and in heaven."

But whoever it was they had the right idea. Hell they should have done this more often.

** Take twelve**

This morning was like any other. He woke up to feeling his hands hurting with slight tremors so he got up to the fridge for an ice pack.

Relatively quickly, with the stealth of a ninja because he was bored with no one around.

He got breakfast out of the way then took a shower and finally got some studying with applied practice out of his way. 

This time he gets a medical book.

Stephen takes a break from guarding the New York Sanctum to visit Kamar-Taj.  

He takes the Cloak of Levitation with him and arrives later than he has before he knows that for a fact.

So he is definitely shocked beyond words when Wong hugs him in the middle of the library.

"I know today is really tough for you. You witnessed so much death and destruction. I know it's not much I can offer or help you with but if you want i will be here for you."

Stephen feels his heart stutter as he feels his pulse in his ears and tears are welling in his eyes.

He nods taking him up on his offer, saying.

"You want to get some ice cream, maybe sit down and talk?"

**Take thirteen**

 He wakes up to feeling wet around his face and slight pain.

A feeling of being unable to breathe through his nose catches his interest.

He knows what is happening before he opens his eyes.

His nose is bleeding and it's soaked his pillow, his bed sheets, clothes and skin.

This sucks.

For a minute he actually wonders if he could die from this but he finds that it doesn't really matter.

Thinking that for all the faults of today that he really has enjoyed himself so far.

He likes spending time with Wong. Loves it and he is so going to take advantage of having this stress or Villian free day with him even if and though it is on a loop.

Stephen smilies at the ceiling. Probably looking a little unhinged but who cares.

He took a shower and decided to get some breakfast.

When he finished he changed it to ESPN then read some medical journal when he heard a knock coming from door.

He didn't open it for a couple of seconds wondering who would come here or more accurately bother knocking but his curiosity is piqued so his interest.

When he opened the door he sees Wong standing there with a small stack of books and he raises an eyebrow in clear surprise.

He wonders if this is a new moment or it it was meant to happen all along and just hadn't found the right instant to play out.

Perhaps he had missed it when he was sick or under duress.

"Hey I had a free moment and thought I'd bring you some of my favorites."

He stands just outside of the door in plain clothes, looking a little cold.

"They helped me through some tough times in my past. Not all of them are magic related. One's actually a cook book." 

Stephen doesn't hesitate to bring Wong into his Sanctuary.

He pushes him against the door and actively tries to kiss the life out of him.


	2. Look

  **Take fourteen**

This morning was like any other.

He woke up to feeling his hands hurting with slight tremors so he got up to the fridge for an ice pack.

His eyes hurt so he makes a break for the restroom.

After he brushes his teeth he rushes into the shower and washes his face with a stupid amount of shampoo.

The moment he is done changing he grabs some sun glasses leaves for Kamar-Taj since he is counting on most people being gone for the break.

When he arrives he heads straight for the library.

Leaning against the counter he doesn't feel so cool as he says.

 "Hey Wong do you want to go out on a date."

Wong looks at him strangely while standing up and closing the book he had been reading.

"I have a dinner reservation at Masa and I could really use the company."

Stephen looks at him pressing his lips together before licking them and he thinks he could have gotten Wong a slice of blueberry pie and a glass of Vin Brulé.

He can get himself a slice of pizza and a cup of pink lemonade spritzer.

Before he can catch Wong's response he is already across a portal bent on getting them a civilized breakfast.

**Take fifteen **

This morning is like any other. He wakes up naked and rolling in money.

He falls off the bed after having rolled a little bit more than necessary and he stares at the sling rings on his hands.

Taking a moment to ponder on the situation he decides that he will definitely have to spend the money today.

To add wood to the fire his hands are kind of behaving today.

Sure they are beginning to spasm with slight tremors but if he weren't really paying attention and his hands weren't as scared he would think that they are back to normal.

He feels like a million bucks to be honest still, he gets up. A cool chill running down his spine.

Heading to the fridge for a water bottle and some waffles he gets breakfast out of the way quickly.

It was unsatisfactory but not as bad as he expected.

He took a shower and decided to skip studying or practice.

Taking his phone out he makes some phone calls.

He considered wearing his robes but he settles on a plane black long sleeve shirt and pants because he's got a plan.

By the time he is done getting ready he is looking good enough to..he smiles feeling a little shy all of a sudden.

Taking a deep breath he calls for Cloak and walks towards the entrance and for the elevator.

 Looking at his watch he notices the time and decides to walk around just to stroll the Sanctum Sanatorium.

When he hears and finds that so far there isn't much amiss or anything remotely devastating going on with the multiverse.

He wants to visit Kamar-Taj when he remembers the date. 

Making a portal he makes a quick stop at dealership.

Paying for a Lamborghini cash he waits for the people closest to him to leave not that it matters because he is stuck in a time loop and he knows that now but still he waits.

Knows what he wants to get but his Cloak drags his hands over to a different picture on the menu so he goes with the 'suggestion.' 

Buys himself a meatball sub with a juice box thinking that the wants something light because he suddenly wants to vomit blood and that it is really weird.

His visit to Kamar-Taj will have to wait till tomorrow. Right now he really thinks he needs an ER.

** Take sixteen **

This morning was like any other. 

He woke up to feeling his hands hurting with slight tremors so he got up to the fridge for an ice pack.

After a few minutes he opens up a portal to the nearest hospital and comes up on a handful of IV bags and pump.

Setting everything up he goes to his pantry closet and grabs a slice of bread.

Throwing it into the toaster he waits a minute.

Once it's done he eats it and throws himself onto his mattress.

Stephen takes a break from guarding the New York Sanctum.

 He will not go see Wong today. 

Hours later when he wakes up it is to the sight of his Cloak draped over Wong who is sleeping on a couch next to him.

Stephen feels his heart melt at the image but he doesn't disturb them.

Getting up he stretches mildly and goes to a different room ready to asses any potential threats to New York or the planet.

When he gets back from that some time later he finds Wing gone.

A note in his place that lets him know that Wong had some matters to attend to back home.

** Take seventeen **

This morning was like any other. He woke up to feeling his hands hurting with slight tremors so he got up to the fridge for an ice pack.

He got breakfast out of the way then took a shower and finally got some studying with applied practice out of his way.

Stephen considers taking a break from guarding the New York Sanctum to visit Kamar-Taj since people are going on holiday.

He picks up his phone wanting to call Wong but he hesitates.

Throwing it on the kitchen counter instead he goes for a cabinet next to the stove.

 "Fuck this" Stephen takes a kitchen knife and stabs himself in the arm deeply enough to draw blood but it's not that serious so he knows self imposed injuries won't snap him out of it.

He stays still tossing the knife in the kitchen after a few minutes and screams something heart wrenching as tears stream down his face and throat.

Just as he is ready to do more damage wether it is to himself or the Sanctum is irrelevant when he hears the sound of a sparks and he knows that he is no longer alone.

"What are you doing here.." He does not turn around yet he does not get a response either so he asks again.

"C'mon Wong, I wanna know." He finally stares at Wong who is staring at the blood dripping from his arm and onto the floor.

Looking him in the eyes and even though there is some concerns he answered honestly.

"I finished organizing a shipment of books and when I didn't see you I thought you could use the company."

Wong points at the Cloak of Levitation as he says. "Having 'em find me really helped too."

He sets the set of books down as he turns back towards the kitchen to find a wash cloth.

"I also brought you some light reading. I don't need you growing lazy on me just because you are amazingly gifted."

When he returns he finds Stephen shirtless and beginning the suturing process without anesthesia.

Wong thinks him brave yet definitely an idiot. He knows that something is wrong here. That Stephen will let him in when he is ready.

Still that does not stop him from slapping his hands away lightly or saying.

"Don't do things like this again or I will sign you up for obedience training classes."

Stephen smilies at him as a laugh bubbles in his throat. 

He could have made a dirty joke or two and some innuendo about how when it comes to him he would do anything Wong asked but he refrains.

Choosing instead to relax into his touch and allow himself this moment of silence.

** Take eighteen **

This morning was like any other.

He woke up to feeling his hands hurting with slight tremors so he got up to the fridge for an ice pack.

He moves quickly. With the stealth of a ninja because he was bored with no one around.

He got breakfast out of the way then took a shower and finally got some studying with applied practice out of his way.

He finished a medical and spell book yet he doesn't really think either of them helped him.

Stephen takes a break from guarding the New York Sanctum after a few hours.

He thinks he is as ready as he'll ever be, he is going to visit Kamar-Taj.

 Instead of heading for the library as he normally would have he waits by the training area since they are an even shorter distance from Wong's room.

He pulls at his Cloak because he is getting a little chilly now and everything is going fine, he is growing bored then he is being yanked like a rag doll.

"Wong, watch out." Stephen uses his magic to get out of his way but not before the Cloak of Levitation is throwing them together harshly.

Stephen takes a moment to put up his wards in case Wong attacks him.

He was right to do so because Wong is holding up a dagger to his carotid artery and if that doesn't turn him on like nothing else.

"What is the meaning of this Strange?" Wong looks around and heat is rising on his features.

He is thinking that this is some kind of heavy-handed joke and he doesn't appreciate it.

The remaining guests here are thinking that they are having a lover's spat.

"I'm not going to suger coat it not that it matters since I have yet to find a way out. We are stuck in a time loop."

Wong doesn't look impressed but at least he is no longer on the defensive here.

** Take nineteen **

This morning was like any other.

He woke up to feeling his hands hurting with slight tremors so he got up to the fridge for an ice pack.

His movement is relatively quick, he is channeling the stealth of his inner ninja because he was bored with no one around.

He brushed his teeth, got breakfast out of the way then took a shower and finally got some studying with applied practice out quickly.

Stephen takes a break from watching TV then moves on to guarding the New York Sanctum.

After a while he gives in and decided to visit Kamar-Taj since most people are going on a holiday break.

 He moves with purpose. Picking up a stack of books then another and organizing them without a word.

Wong had wanted to stop him at first, tell him to go away because he has got this but looking at him now and actually paying attention to his actions Wong finds that he really likes the order Stephen is setting here.

After about three hours Stephen is done and he looks tired yet self satisfied.

He stands a little straighter as he says. "You owe me payment." 

"No I do not. You helped me of your own accord. I am grateful." Wong raised an eyebrow as if asking if he hit his head on his way here.

Stephen smilies as he holds up his hands in defeat. 

"That's the last time I try role-play. I don't even know what I expected but this looks right." Stephen backs up a little and scratches his head.

"That's worked for you before?" Wong looks confused yet not at the same time and the word 'interesting' pops up in his mind.

"I'm tall and a doctor. Am rich and smart. A lot works for me..But I hadn't really tried this before."

Wong does not say anything for a full minute and Stephen is genuinely wondering if he overstepped their for now temporary rendezvous.

Because the first thing he wants to do when he breaks the time loop is to hug him tightly and cry because he feels so alone and downright awful.

He thinks he had gotten over his survivor's remorse but he witnessed half the planet over and over again.

This isn't death and it is not bad not by a long shot.

Stephen does not want to be happy if he's honest he doesn't think he deserves it as messed up as he sounds. 

Wong touches his arm lightly as if saying 'hey I'm here for you' and Stephen takes a moment to ponder on his next act before he moves.

Giving him a chance to end this right here and now.

"What would you want in return for your assistance?"

Wong decides to humor him and gives in.

Watching him for a few seconds feeling a little nervous when he sees Stephen's head snap up.

Eyes as intense as ever and Wong wonders if he can handle what is to come because Stephen is looking smug again.

That usually spells danger and fun for him. Mostly danger though.

He takes a second as he watches Wong. Looking him dead in the eyes as he goes for it.

"Let me suck you off. Here. Now." 

Wong doesn't know how to react. He is frozen in place and out of all of the things he could have heard, expected.

This was definitely not it. Regardless he finds himself nodding and Stephen kisses the side of his neck tenderly.

As he whispered a 'thanks' and a 'you won't regret this' as if he just hired him for his dream job.

Stephen takes his time pulling his robe open.

Kissing and licking his way down his skin as he get on his knees and he has no idea how he managed to live without this until now.

Stephen holds his cock in what he thinks is reverence. 

Placing an open mouthed kiss on the tip as he tightened his grip.

Licking his way down the base and he moves with purpose when he hears Wong moan for him.

In moments Wong is a mess as he takes him against the nearest book shelf.

Gripping his hair as Stephen sucks him off quicker.

He is trusting in hard only to pull halfway out slowly then do it again as he picks up speed.

And Stephen shuts his eyes in bliss as all of his concentration is directed on the task at hand.

It works as a wonderful distraction. This he can handle.

At least he thinks so until he stares up at Wong coming down from his high as he basks in the afterglow.

He thinks he is in love.

**Take twenty**

 Stephen had tried to not fall asleep. He really had.

But he did and the only good thing to come from it is that his hands do not hurt much.

He has no idea what he has to do to break free.

And in a different lifetime he might have been content to live this day over and over again.

He is no longer that person though and he wants to move on and forward with his life.

Now he knows that he wants Wong to remember this, anything and everything that comes to be between them.

He gets up heading for the fridge for an ice pack.

Getting breakfast out of the way then taking a shower and finally got some studying with applied practice out of his way.

After taking an hour to meditate and thinking over everything he has experienced.

 He thinks it's finally time to get the Eye of Agamotto.

Stephen gives himself an hour to meditate before heading back to his bedroom.

He gets up and cracks his neck. He is ready to end this. To move on. 

**  Take twenty one **

This morning was like any other. He woke up to feeling his hands hurting with slight tremors so he got up to the fridge for an ice pack.

Placing it on his hands gingerly he rotates them every other five minutes.

He got breakfast out of the way quickly then took a shower and dressed to kill.

After some time he finally got around to studying then applied practice out of his way.

Stephen takes a break from guarding the New York Sanctum to visit Kamar-Taj.

Thinking he could always buy himself a puppy once this is over.

Then take he can barely take care of himself so he abandons the idea as quickly as it came. 

The moment he steps through the portal he is in the middle of the library with the still opened Eye of Agamotto.

He spots Wong putting away the last couple of books left and he tries to wait patiently by a table.

It works for about thirty two seconds then he is by passing shelves and people alike because of course people would come by now.

He isn't mad he is disappointed. He could have done this much sooner but he didn't.

Doesn't have an excuse or wants one. He zeros in on Wong like a hawk an he feels like a summer night.

Warm all over and a high like comfort. He takes a few breaths as he tells himself that he wants to do this.

Genuinely. Still he is a little nervous about the repercussions.

Thinking if the works awesome regardless of what come next and if it does not well then he is out of luck or options.

Wong gives him a look that lets him know that he is patiently waiting so he goes for it.

Spilling the tea.

 "Okay fuck this. I like you, you like me. It's been proven."

He shakes his head frustrations coming at him like a fighter pilot.

"I know there is more to it than simply that and if you want we can figure it out, together."

Stephen takes a breather thinking that he could go for a beer or some Asgardian ale Thor is always raving about.

"What I am trying to say is that I need to stop being my own enemy and just face the facts here. I don't want to be miserable."

Wong stares at him strangely then reaches for his Eye of Agamotto then shuts it closed.

"You were stuck in a time-loop weren't you? Did I a least meet Beyonce in one of them."

Wong raises an eyebrow as he chuckled at his own conclusion. His face going serious as he sees Stephen's demeanor.

Stephen takes his hand in his as he stares at him incredulously yet not all that surprised.

His dearest friend is truly amazing.

"All you should know is that from the moment I met you."

Stephen smilies, the look in his eyes overwhelmingly intense and honest as he says.

"You have always had me like that. Effortlessly. Intrigued, eager to learn and wanting more."

"I don't know what led to this time loop ordeal but it has opened my eyes. I see you and what we could be."

He feels like the veins in his fingers are on fire but he doesn't mind being so exposed here.

Not now.

"All I ask is that you simply consider it." He gives him a quick smile only to be gone the next instant.

Stephen heads home and collapses on his couch.

His Cloak wrapped itself around him like a blanket and shield against it all.

He doesn't know how to feel or what to do now so he just allows himself to be comforted.

Mumbling a quiet 'thank you' as he shuts his eyes.

* * *

This morning was thankfully not like any other.

He woke up to a lovely feeling engulfing his hands and he realized that it was the warm embrace of Wong's magic reacting to his own in a complementary fashion.

Stephen smilies as he thinks of everything that it took to get him to this moment.

All the lovely and bad the awkward or testing moments. He finds that he does not regret a thing.

He explained everything he had experienced in the time-loop over the course of a week.

It had taken a while to get it all out because they had been interrupted by threats to the planet and universe more than once.

Wong took it as well as he thought he would have and they went on a few dates after some time later.

The rest is history. It led them to where they are now and Stephen is unfathomably grateful he is in this timeline.

 "Hey Wong" his voice is laced with sleepiness and he thinks he knows just how he can wake him up.

Make it something that they will both enjoy. 

He uses his magic to clean them of last night's grime and turns on the surrounding speakers playing some romantic music from his playlist to help set the mood.

Stephen grabs his hips and pulls him down into a straddling position.

Wong rides him slowly taking him in all the way.

At first Stephen mimics his previous actions knowing how much his technique had worked wonders for him.

Trusting in hard only to pull halfway out slowly then do it again as he picks up speed. 

He settles for a slower pace after some minutes because he isn't sure he can last much longer.

Then Wong kisses him deeply and suddenly he's in a different universe.

"I'm in love with you. It just took me a while to realize."


End file.
